ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Camel Joe Killborn
Born Joseph James Killborn in 1978 he's the youngest, and smallest, son of Greg and Sara Killborn. He is currently under contract with RAGE Pro Wrestling Generation, where he is a former RAGE Scientific Showcase Champion, and World Heavyweight Champion. Early life His father was a cop in the NYPD, his mother a housewife. He has two older brothers, Jason and Steve, and one younger sister, Alexandra. He is of German and Irish descent. His early life was marred by the fact that he felt he couldn't live up to his father's legacy, that of being a practical Supercop. He was in and out of trouble until the age of 16 when he realized Alicia Jennings had feelings for him. Alicia's older sister Cynthia didn't like the thug, but Joseph was smitten by the blond beauty and reformed his ways to win her heart. Wrestling It was about this time that his older brother Jason met a man named Jeff Vanders, an accomplished wrestler who used the name Vandion. Jeff took Jason under his wing, but he saw better potential in Joe, who by this time took the nickname Camel. TCW After a couple years knocking around in Jeff Vanders' gym learning the trade Joe made his debut in TCW (At the time Tennessee Championship Wrestling) at their second pay per view (May '01), losing to Officer Offense in a DQ when he went insane at the sight of his own blood. Joe went on a tear after that handing Officer Offense his first loss ever. In August of that same year his brother became head booker of TCW, so in a final match (With Officer Offense now his partner) they defeated Death Row in a Knives and Guns match. After the match he left for NPW, TCW's (Now Total Championship Wrestling) rival. At this time he also got married to Alicia 'Babe' Killborn. NPW/GLW/NPW Again September '01 saw a lot of turmoil and his planned debut in NPW was canceled, and instead he went to the very short lived Great Lakes Wrestling (Formerly NYCW) At the end of 01 Camel Joe Killborn was back in the major leagues signing a very lucrative contract with NPW. He was entered in their DeathMatch Tournament winning the tourney to become the NPW DeathMatch Champion in March or '02, his first major title. He was allied at this time with "The Hispanic Causin' Panic" Justin Polanco and the great Saint in a new (though short lived) incarnation of the Trilogy of Terror against the super stable of Black Rightz Inc, headed by Jamal "Don't call me Mr." Brown. The Injured Years By June his months as DeathMatch Champion had taken their toll on him and he was on the operating table for major knee surgery. He tried a comeback in January '03 (In the rebirth of USCW), but his knee hadn't been fully rehabbed RAGE Pro Wrestling Generation opened it's doors at the end of '03, and Camel sent in an application, but was unable to pass the physical. He decided to go into a long hiatus during which he had arthroscopic knee surgery to clean out some scar tissue. During this time he spent time with his wife, eventually they both got bored and she decided to 'open' their marriage up. However she never had any desire for other men, so she figured to get some excitement back into their life it would be through sharing Camel Joe. RAGE Comes a Callin! Finally in March of 08 while Joe was visiting some old friends in the RAGE Locker Room he was persuaded to come back. After a talk with his wife she gave her blessing and he made his triumphant return at Record Breaking RAGE. He competed the Royal Clash that night entering at number six on the side of RAGE, immediately knocking the monster known as Dark Deception out of the ring. He lasted a good half hour in the match before getting eliminated, (unknown what number he was eliminated exactly as it was four people falling out at the same time.) Over the next month Joe entered the Battle of the Best for the vacant World Heavyweight championship. He lost in the first round to "Action" Jay Jackson. His return was only marred by the kidnapping of his wife by the vile Unforgiven and his stable, The Forsaken. After two weeks in captivity Camel won her freedom by beating The Innovator of Insanity Steve Jackson in an NPW DeathMatch. The very next week at RAGE in Hollywood Camel would add his second title to his name by beating Hall of Famer Larry Lujack for the Scientific Showcase championship. In October of that same year Camel lost his Scientific Showcase Championship to Superstar Steve Hogar of the Hellraisers, while later that night he beat Candles for the World Heavyweight Championship in a Lottery Match! World Title Reign Camel's war with Mason Inc continues into the next PPV, Legends of RAGE, as he's taking on Steve Hogar and Viper in what's being billed as a Champion vs Champion vs Legend match. If Camel is pinned or submits he loses the World Title, if Hogar is pinned or submits he loses the Scientific Showcase title, if Viper is pinned or submits he loses his hair. The winner also gets the Mason Bounty. Rich Mason will be hanging in a cage above the ring as well. Camel won this battle by pinning Viper after a Stomp Out. After the match Larry Lujack came out to present the bounty. The Hellraisers attacked Camel from behind, and then proceeded to shave Viper bald, not bothering to try and be careful either. Camel bought Viper a years supply of Guinness to make amends...but Viper told him that Camel 'misjudged the so-called years supply..' After that match he has successfully defended against one half of the Horsemen Alliance. Now on the Road to Year 6 he's been placed in a match with...ANYONE WHO WANTS IT, as Daniel Dare stated. So far Camel is unimpressed with the competition. The match wound up being yet another three on one match pitting Camel Joe Killborn against Larry Lujack, Steve Hogar, and Chet Violence. Just as Camel was about to put the finishing touches on the match a masked individual attacked him from behind knocking him out for a bit. This let Lujack get the pin, but confusion ensued letting Camel recover and Stomp out and pin Steve Hogar. This led to a controversy about who was the champ as it was a different ref that counted the Hogar pin. The Masked man was revealed to be Daniel Dare. In the first RAGE Unleashed of the New Rage management, Matt "Cage" Wintz (one of the new Co-owners) declared that even though the belt was in the POSSESSION of Larry Lujack Camel was officially still the champ. If Lujack wants to KEEP the belt he has to beat Camel Joe Killborn in a STEEL CAGE MATCH in two weeks, on Unleashed. And on the appointed night Alicia Killborn pressed charges on Daniel Dare for the previous weeks assault on her, and Camel Joe Killborn had Rich Mason arrested. In the conflict that ensued both Steve Hogar and Daniel Dare were tazed. After that Ground Zero and Nightmare paid Larry Lujack a visit to even the playing field some more by attacking Larry Lujack. The match itself was epic and bloody affair that saw Camel Joe Killborn STOMP OUT Larry Lujack from the TOP OF THE CAGE to the CENTER OF THE RING to retain the World Heavyweight Championship! Camel's title Reign would come to an end at Rage in the UbK '09 in a triple Threat match against Larry Lujack, and Daniel Dare, with Larry pinning Camel for the title. Currently suffering from a hand injury (which is a codeword for A) My hand actually got hurt, and B) the more important one...severe writers block :( ) Working his way back to the Top Camel's first match back in active competition was as a surprise entrant to the Rage Bareknuckles Title Match at RAGE in Hollywood 09. Near the end of the match Steve Hogar superkicked Camel which had him sail over the top rope and hit his head on the guard rail, knocking him out of the match. Luckily the ref didn't count Camel out as he counted Sowers out to let Hogar retain. Personal life Camel Joe Killborn is married to Alicia 'Babe' Killborn. Their marriage is an open one, and she's currently 'sharing' him with Bridgett McKenzie and Sharon Newbury He has two older brothers, Jason 'Killjoy' Killborn and 'Iron Man' Steve Killborn, along with a younger sister a rookie cop in the NYPD, Alexandra Killborn. Companies *TCW (Tennessee/Total Championship Wrestling) *NPW (New Power Wrestling) *GLW (Great Lakes Wrestling) *USCW (United States Championship Wrestling) *'RAGE Pro Wrestling Generation' Championships *1X NPW DeathMatch Champion *1X Scientific Showcase Champion *1X RAGE World Heavy Weight Champion Manager and friends *Alicia 'Babe' Killborn *Bridgett McKenzie *Sharon Newbury *Ground Zero *Nightmare *Jen, Steve Hogar's Ex Girlfriend Signature Moves *''The Stomp Out'' Insanely Hard Stunner *''Smoke Rings'' Rings of Saturn *''Zippo Kick'' Superkick *German Suplex *Avalanche in the Corner *Drop Toe hold that is then rolled into an STF Category:Wrestlers Category:RAGE Wrestlers